


Art Post for J2 Reverse Bang: Rich Daddies

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: Jensen Ackles once substituted his father as a pilot flying the Padaleckis' private jet to Bangkok, Thailand. There he met the family's heir, Jared, who then insisted Jensen coming along with him. However, not everyone is happy about that.Original art created for the 2019 J2 Reverse Bang
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 15





	Art Post for J2 Reverse Bang: Rich Daddies

**Author's Note:**

> Fic written for art prompt on LiveJournal
> 
> Author: i_o_r_h_a_e_l  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings/Spoilers: N/A

Read story here: [LJ](https://iorhael-dreams.livejournal.com/140088.html)

Original Art Prompt:

Original P

Alternate Banner:

  
  
  
  



End file.
